Numb
by Rose825
Summary: Gambit likes Rogue, but does she like him? Underneath all the flirtations, is there perhaps something deeper?
1. Chapter 1

Numb

Authors note: I just wrote this fic in my spare time, I think its kinda funny. Just for laughs though, I was a bit bored. Anyways, enjoy, read and review!

Disclaimer - I do not own the characters from x-men or anything x-men related.

The x-men headed toward the blackbird. Gambit walked with Rogue.

"What do ya want swamp rat?"

"Cher, you know what I want."

"No I don't. And even if I did your not getting it."

"I tink I am," Gambit said but Rogue didn't hear him.

They took their seats inside: Cyclops with Jean at the controls, Storm and Nightcrawler with Wolverine, Beast Jubilee and Iceman, and next to them were Rogue and Gambit.

"Do you always gotta follow meh everywhere shug?" asked Rogue half annoyed half angry.

"Aww cher ya called meh "shug". I like dat. He crew into a handsome grin while pulling out a deck of cards. His red on black eyes still on Rogue.

"Ah call everyone shug, swamp rat, afta all, Ah am from the south," she said, putting on her seat belt and crossing her legs.

Gambit added "Ahm from de south too cher." He stretched and extended his legs out and adjusted the seat back so he was now in a lad back, comfortable position and closed his eyes.

Rogue noticed that Gambit's legs were on either side of hers. Then she looked around and noticed some of the x-women were looking in their direction. She looked at Gambit and noticed what they had been staring at. His legs were open, revealing his spandex pants where there was a very large bulge. As soon as they noticed Rogue was noticing them, they looked away.

Rogue didn't know whether to say something to Gambit and wake him up but decided not to when she focused her gaze back on his "area." A few minutes passed and it was starting to grow bigger. Rogue found herself getting aroused quickly while her breathing grew harsh and unsteady and felt it was rather warm in her own "area." She tried looking away but she found she couldn't contain herself.

"Gambit!"

Gambit woke up with a start, then rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"What is it Chere?" he said cooly.

Rogue blinked. Amazed at how laid back he could act at a time like this.

"It's a little cold in here, don't you wanna cover yourself up with that trench coat?" Rogue said rubbing her arms and pointing to his jacket.

"Non. I'm not cold cher, you look like you could use it though," he said.

He looked and noticed she was staring at his pants and gave another sly grin.

"Are you liking de view chere? I can show you more den dat if ya wan."

Rogue swallowed hard and shook her head. She played nervously with her hair and fixed her gaze out the window for the entire rest of the ride there.

A/N - So what'd ya think? I don't think I'll be adding on to this I'll just try to come up with new stuff.  



	2. Chapter 2

Numb - By Melly589

Disclaimer - I do not own the characters from x-men or anything x-men related.

After that trench coat incident Rogue wanted to get away from the Cajun as quickly as possible. As soon as the X-men returned back to the mansion she went straight to her bedroom and locked the door.

_That Cajun has some nerve showing me his goods while Ahm right in front of him… Ah have to admit it was a nice view but that's not the point…Ah wonder what he had been dreaming about?_

Rogue quickly put aside those thoughts as sleep came over her.

Rogue awoke the next morning to a growling stomach and forced herself out of bed. She slept late but was still pretty tired so she didn't feel like changing even though she was wearing a blue baby doll nighty. After all she was practically still half asleep. She just threw on a bathrobe and slowly walked into the kitchen in another one of her grouchy moods.

'Ah need some breakfast' she said aloud although as she looked around she noticed she was talking to herself.

_What the heck am ah gonna do? Ah don't know how to cook and ahm starvin…_ She thought to herself as she lazily walked over to the refrigerator and viewed the contents inside.

'Where in tarnation is the buttah?' She groaned into the fridge half asleep.

'You mean dis buttah chere?' A tall Cajun stood behind her smirking slightly and holding the butter up proudly to show her.

Rogue let out a gasp as she froze and she turned around to face him.

"Don't do that Gambit, ya almost gave meh a heart attack!" Rogue exclaimed pushing Gambit slightly in the chest. "Ya got some nerve, why do ya have tah be so sneaky all the time?!"

"Sorry chere, didn't mean to scare you dat bad." Gambit grinned as he ran a hand down her arm.

"Did you have a nice sleep mon petite?" He moved closer between them. "Cause I did" he groaned as his low voice spoke softly in her ear.

"Don't touch meh, who knows where your hands have been swamp rat." Rogue pulled away from him and turned back to face the fridge.

_This Cajun is always coming on tah meh, what is his problem? I'm the only freakin person in this place who can't touch and he comes chasin' aftah meh. Figures…he's used to chasin every woman he sees. Actually it's the women that usually chase him really. But not __**this **__gal._

But on second thought she was hungry and maybe she could make him more useful by putting him to whip up a good ol' southern breakfast…


	3. Chapter 3

Numb - By Melly589

Disclaimer - I do not own the characters from x-men or anything x-men related.

Rogue turned around slowly to face the tall cajun man and was greeted by two blazing red on black eyes. His stare lingered over her body and she couldn't take any more of it.

Rogue shook her head. 'Ya are so…' Perverted was the next word she was about to say but a rumbled growl from her empty stomach snapped her out of it.

'So…what chere?'

'So…Cute, Ah could just eat yah up. Speaking of eatin…'

A sexy smirk creeped on the card throwers lips. 'Is dat a promise chere?' His eyebrows raised.

Rogue resisted an attempt to roll her eyes and instead just stared back at him and was now at a loss for words.

'What's wrong chere?' he smiled, noticing the effect he was having on her. _I wonder what be underneath dat ill robe of hers._

_'_Where you gonna cook someting chere? Why don't you take off dat robe and slip in de kitchen apron so you don get all messy.' _On second though dat wouldn't be a bad ting non?_

Suddenly Rogue was aware of her little wardrobe she was wearing beneath her robe and decided to use it to her advantage.

"Sure sugah, but only if yal will help a gal out." By "helping" she intended on him doing all the cooking while she did all the eating.

'Course I'll help you chere, anyting for de lovely lady.'

To be continued...

Author's Note: Okay I know this is reaaallllllyyy short but I thought it would be longer than this lol. I actually wrote a little bit at a time not using the computer but when I typed it on the fan fic site it looked tiny! I'll have to just make up for it in the next chapter than ?!


	4. Chapter 4

Numb - By Melly589

Disclaimer - I do not own the characters from x-men or anything x-men related.

Rogue gave a fake laugh and with a quick shrug took off her robe.

_Mon Deiu..._

_Crap maybe this wasn't such a good idea, now he's gonna be all over meh lahke white on rice ... crap crap crap_

'What? Ah was too lazy to change this mornin kay? Besides, can't blame a gal for wantin tah sleep in somethin comfortable every once in a while.' Rogue huffed, hands on hips, pretending not to be all hot and bothered.

'Who said I was complainin' cher? Heck, you can sleep in da nude and it won bot'her Gambit one bit.' With that said he gave a sly wink.

'AAAAnnnywhhoo...' Rogue exclaimed trying to change the subject 'How about enough yappin and more cooking huh?' Rogue turned towards the stove and pretended to look busy taking things out of the pantry. After she was done she turned around and eyed Gambit who was already eyeing her. She then glared at him with a raised eyebrow.

Gambit got the hint and joined her next to the stove.

'You crazy girl'

'Fo what? What I do?'

'Cher, gambit get de hint. You want ta just stand there and look pretty while I make your breakfast mon petite.'

Trying to cover her smile, Rogue looked off the the side and stared at the floor. 'So' _Ah've been caught! Oh, he's gonna get me fo this._

_Tsk Tsk Tsk, Gambit feel so used. Ah, who cares, anyting to get her looking like dis is no complaint to me. Mon dieu, those legs!_

'So, what'll it be cher? La crepes, le pain grillé français (french toast), un croissant?'

'Nah, none of that fancy stuff. Just get me some scrambled eggs, pancakes, buttamilk biscuits, sausage, and can you put blueberries in the pancakes and put some cheese in those eggs prettay please? Thanks sugah'

'Yo hungry dis mornin cher? Or you storing all the food fo hybernatin in de winter time like de lil bears?'

'You can make some for yo'self too sugah, I ain't stoppin ya.' Rogue got a glass from the cupboard and poured herself some water from the faucet.

Gambit watched as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, enjoying the thoughts that floated in his mind as his eyes drifted to her exposed neck. She would not enjoy those thoughts at all...or would she?! _She would, how can she resist?_

_Author's note - Okay so this chapter wasn't that long either :P But at least I got one out? What should these two lovebirds do after they finish breakfast? Lol this story moves so slow!_


	5. Chapter 5

Note - I don't really know what the heck is going on in this story :P I"m just kinda going with the flow and seeing where it takes me. I guess this is kinda similar to Seinfeld in a way that this story is about nothing! If y'all like this story then I'll keep updating...if not well I won't! Lolz for now it is anyway. :P Thanks to all who have reviewed ;) I wink at you and blow kisses muah! XD

Warning! - Before you read this chapter **I must warn you that it does contain some** **sexual references. **

Disclaimer - I do not own the characters from x-men or anything x-men related.

* * *

Rogue swallowed her water slowly, knowing full well that Gambit was eyeballing her as she did this. She did this just to tease him and get a kick outta it when she sees the look on his face.

And boy did she...

The look on his face was priceless. It was like he was a kid in a candy store, drooling all over himself in fantasyland...except now it was reality. (did that even make sense? :P)

"Oooooh cajun, ya have such a dirtay mind," Rogue stated with a small smile on her face and satisfied with her performance. She put down her glass and sashayed to the kitchen table feeling those eyeballs again glued to every inch of her body.

Gambit let out a low groan. "Ya don' even know de half of it cher," with that he gave a mischievious grin.

_OOh now Ah'm chillay! _She suddenly remembered how little clothing she was wearing.

"Gambit, can Ah put mah robe back on now? Prettay Paalllleeez?" she asked with a bat of her eyelashes.

"Hmm, lemme tink bout dat one cher...No." _Is mah cher crazy? I can't touch her, and now I get de one in a million opportunity to see dis tres __magnifique femme half naked and she wants to end dis show early? Ha! Think again cher!_

Rogue huffed. _Well I'll be a monkey's uncle! Whatever that means. On second thought, he is doing me a favor...just as long as he keeps his hands to himself. Ha! I bet he can't even go 5 minutes doing that!_

A few minutes passed and Gambit showed up with a few heaping plates of food and placed them on the table.

"Mah oh mah, you sho outdid yoself this time and it smells so gooood!" Rogue dug into the food faster than you could say shorty shorts!

Gambit meanwhile took his sweet time devouring his food...and imagining devouring the lovely creature he was staring at.

"Well that was devine Gambit, simply devine," Rogue got up from the table and started towards her room to get dressed.

"My pleasure cher." Gambit started towards his room as well to...take a cold shower.

After getting dressed into her X-men uniform, Rogue looked at herself in her dresser mirror. She shook her head.

_Maybe he really does like meh? Maybe underneath all that flirtation the guy has feelings for meh? Nah...he's probably thinkin about some other gals right now..._

_******************_

Gambit meanwhile had come out of the shower and was putting his uniform on. His thoughts drifted to Rogue (as they usually did 24/7). _That femme sure knows how to make a man go weak in de knees. She easily be de most beautiful femme dis cajun ever seen with my own two red eyes. How I'd love to touch her bare skin, run my hands all over her body and make sweet sweet love to her and ...._"Merde! I just took a cold shower! I gotta stop tinkin bout ...sweet, sweet Rogue..."

* * *

Note - Like Zomfgash did y'all like it? I know! I don't know what's going on either XD. But I'm kinda trying to make it funny because like idk I think it's fun. Oh I'll take any feedback and tips so I can like write a better chapter, k? That wasn't really a question it was more of a statement but I guess it could be a question? Idk :P LIke i wanna know if my format is ok because I don't really know how to write stories (as you can tell). 3 you all!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own anything X-men related.

A/N : Thanks everyone for the reviews! Y'all are awesome :)

"Attention all X-men, team meeting in 5 minutes!"

_Crrrrraaaaaapppppp. _Rogue hated going to meetings, well unless it was an emergency. _It's probably about the Cajun leaving a mess in the kitchen. It's all his fault I tell ya! I plead the fifth!_

Exactly 15 minutes later everybody had found their seats in the meeting room. As usual, Scott made it clear that no one was to be late again, and the importance they must practice of timely punctuality.

"Whatever bub, just get on with it!" Wolverine grunted.

Scott glared at Wolverine.

"Okay, first of all let me just state that whoever left a mess in the kitchen this morning…"

_Here we go, okay Rogue, stick to the plan…._

"Ah plead the fifth!" Rogue shouted.

"Mon ami, I will assure you it was not me…" Gambit chuckled and throwing his hands up innocently.

Everyone turned to look at Gambit and Rogue with wide eyes. Cyclops raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Gambit, Rogue…I never said you were the ones that did it, but I do ask that whoever did do it please clean the mess promptly. I do not want this happening again."

Rogue and Gambit let out a few nervous laughs

"Of course mon ami, you know that Rogue and I would never do such a thing."

"NEEEVVVEEER!" Rogue shook her head.

"Ok so that's all for today team, we'll meet back here tonight at 7pm," Scott added as he was first to leave out the door.

Sighs of relieve were heard followed by loud abrupt chuckling coming from Rogue and Gambit.

"You know, you two have to realize one day you will get caught. Scott and Jean are already on you two enough since you have been around each other more lately," Storm said matter of factly.

"What in the gravy are ya talkin about Storm?! Ah don't want at spend more time with Gambit, he just always pops up around me without asking. He's lahke a pesky little mosquito!"

Both turned to Gambit who was playing with his cards, twirling one in his fingers.

Gambit sighed "Cher, if I was dis pesky little mosquito you make me out to be, how come you ain't threatened me to leave you alone yet eh?"

"Ah have asked ya to leave! Ah do it all the time Gambit ya just don't listen at meh or deny it completely…lahke now!"

_Come on cher, ya know deep down inside you like me…just like I lo…like you. If only you knew cher how much this hurts me when you say these things._

"Fine cher…if you really feel that way. I'll leave you alone from now on…,"

Storm and Rogue watched as Gambit somberly walked out the door.

_Da more I think about Cher the more and more I lo…like her. _Sigh. _Who am I kidding? I lo..I love her. Der, I finally admitted it..to myself at least. I love cher Rogue. She is de one ting good in my life. If only she knew…_

Rogue lay on her bed and thought quietly to herself, going over the events that just took place after the team meeting.

_Remy…ah mean Gambit acted so weird today. Ah mean ah may have lost mah temper with him and compared him to a mosquito…but ah sure didn't expect him at walk away and tell me he'd leave me alone. Maybe ..maybe ah don't want him at leave me alone. _

Rogue paused for a moment and let out a sigh. _Who am ah kidding? Ah can never let anyone have a close relationship with meh anyway. Ah could never touch anyone with bare skin, or run mah fingers through his hair…or kiss him. _Tears were now filling her eyes. _This would be for the best…for both of us._

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own anything X-men related.

Author's Note : I guess I'm going for a more 'drama' theme now... I don't know why lol I just am. I'm still adding a little bit of humor on Rogue's part because...she's funny in my opinion :P Enjoy the show..or story whatever! lol

_

* * *

_

_"Ah can't do this anymore Remy."_

_"Then we don't' need to do this anymore Chere. We just keep playing games like dis it ain't ever gonna be nothing else. You finally thinking with your head , so let's just leave it like that and forget about each other, non?"_

* * *

"Great tacos from taco bell!" Rogue gasped as she woke up from a horrible dream.

"What the…, aw heck ah was just dreamin…it was getting kinda scary there for a sec."

Her thoughts drifted back from the previous day. _Fine cher…If you really feel dat way. I'll leave you alone from now on…_

"Caarrraaapp..make that double crrapp," Rogue let out a sigh and tried to think things out. She got up from her bed and paced the room back and forth.

_Remy ain't so bad…so I'll apologize and tell him Ah don't' want him ta leave meh alone. But on second thought, it would be bad to just let him keep pursuing me, oggling me, and flirting when he knows dang well he can't touch me skin on skin. Why is life so cruel sometimes…_

"Ok, that's it! I'm just gonna have to ignore him too. It's for the best like ah said before…stupid powers."

* * *

Gambit was smoking outside the mansion on the front steps wondering why his life was the way it is.

_Mon deui, what did dis Cajun get himself into? I love chere Rogue. But ..if it's what chere wants, I suppose I'll just have to back off and give her some space. It's not easy for mon Rogue to be dealt with her powers and just take it like every tings gonna be ok. Ah know she's afraid to touch me and drain my energy….life can be so cruel sometimes._

Gambit dragged himself off the steps and decided to go for a walk around the mansion. Maybe for once it would help take his mind off Rogue…but who was he kidding. The first time he arrived at the mansion he could think of nothing else but how to get her in his arms and be his forever. He knew from the moment he met her she was the one to steal his heart away and be forever hers. At times like these he wanted nothing more than to be next with her just to look at her and dream into her eyes. Then to spill every once of love he had for her at that very moment ..and several moments after for the rest of their lives…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything X-men related.

Author's Note : Ok this 'chapter' lol if ya can call it that, is a little more on the lovey drama side so it gets a little intense (as far as emotions go). Anywayz enjoy :)

* * *

Rogue realized after a few weeks of Gambit ignoring her that she really did care about him and wanted him in her life. She missed the flirts, the laughs, the small moments they had together realy meant a lot to her. She found Gambit sprawled out on a couch in the Rec Room watching tv.

With a sigh she walked up and sat down next to him.

"Remy, there is no easy way to say this but...well...Ah miss ya. Can we please just go back to the way things were? Ah was all wrong about ya Ah'm sorry sugah."

Gambit grew into a smile with a wink to follow.

"Aww, mon chere missed me eh? You know you couldn't resist dis cajun. But Rogue, you put Gambit through some rough times. I kept thinking about how I shouldn't be tinkin o ya but I only ended up tinkin bout you more mon chere. Please don't let us go dis long without talkin again si vous plais?"

Rogue gave him a small smile and looked away from him shyly "Aww swamp rat, ya know this gal can't keep any promises but who knows maybe ah might change that lateh on."

Rogue looked down slowly and started thinking about the thoughts she had the past few nights. She was confused about their whole relationship and didn't know how Gambit felt about all this. She grew somber and uneasy. Suddenly Rogue stood up, Gambit followed in suit.

"Remy?"

"Yes Rogue?"

"..When will it ever feel right?"

"What you mean Rogue?"

"When will things between us ever be right…when will I control mah powers and just be normal"

"You are normal mon cher…you just extra gifted is all. Don't worry any of that Rogue. As long as we have each other it gonna be ok. Tings gonna work themselves out."

Rogue let out a sigh as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Gambit held up a gloved hand and brought it to her chin, tilting it up towards him.

"Rogue…," Gambit drew a serious look on his face, matching his tone. He almost grew fearful..fearful of what she would say, of how she would react.

"Yeah Remy?" Rogue barely managed to whisper.

"I love you…maybe more than you could ever know,"

Rogue's somberness now replaced with pure shock. Her heart felt filled now with his emotions of love for her.

"Remy…ah. Ah don't know what to say I mean. Ya left meh speechless sugah,"

At that moment Rogue felt so overwhelmed and confused by the sudden change of emotions she knew she could only do what was right at the moment. She took a step forward toward Remy and enveloped him in a big, warm hug.

As soon as their bodies touched they could feel the sparks, the chemistry, all their emotions mixed into one. Remy felt with his empathy the love back he wanted to feel, the compassion and yet still bittersweet sadness at the same time. If only he thought, it could be like that forever…minus the bittersweet sadness.

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N : So how was this 'chapter'? Please read and review if you can thanks :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything X-men related.

Author's Notes: Thanks to all the reviewers I love ya all :D

* * *

The next day Rogue walked aboard the blackbird, blind to everything around her, while lost in deep thought. C_an it actually be maybe for once...that ah can have what ah've always wanted? A real relationship..well minus the skin on skin contact. But ah mean we can still touch in a way. Remy loves meh and ah love him...maybe that's all that really matters in a relationship. Just loving and being with that other person should be enough._

Rogue still lost in thought walked right into wolverine who was blocking her seat.

"Well, well, if it isn't miss southern gal. Didn't ya see me standin there kid?"

"Sorry Wolvie, ah just got mah head in the clouds is all. Ah got a lot on mah mind today."

"Oh yeah?" Wolverines expression changed from annoyed to serious at that moment.

"Wanna talk about it kid?"

"Ah don't know Wolvie, sometimes a gal has to keep private thoughts...well private. Ya understand?"

Wolverine gave her a puzzled look then slightly grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her about.

"No I dont' know what ya mean kid, now out with it before I have to force it outta ya!"

Rogue, caught off guard at first, suddenly laughed out loud at his attempt at riling her up.

"Wolvie, Ah'm sorry sugah but, ya are just so cute when ya think ya can actually do some harm ta meh. Aww, but at least ya tried sugah, now go run along befoh Ah pinch those cheeks of yours for bein too cute..."

"Ce Qui ? Wolverine...cute? Rogue, I have to say I am jealous..." Gambit snorted and tried to stifle his laughter..failing miserably.

"Aye, shut up bub if ya know what's good fur ya!" Wolverine released his right claw and let out a low growl.

"Remy! Ah didn't mean it that way...and Wolvie.." Rogue turned and glared at him.

"Stop threatening Gambit, ya are so touchy."

"But..."

"Put those away!" Rogue said forcefully.

"Urrrgggh...ya better watch your back cajun. You're lucky ya have a sweet girl like Rogue ta get your butt outta trouble.

Gambit threw up his hands with a grin. "She is great mon ami, what can I say, Gambit is always lucky."

Rogue rolled her eyes "Shut up Remy," in a fake annoyed voice.

Gambit made a zipped lips movement with his hand "Whatever da lady says,"

"Yo still talkin!" Rogue laughed.

Gambit laughed along with her.

* * *

Later that night, Rogue lay awake in bed thinking...

_So ah guess that one day maybe Remy and Ah might eventually marry...gosh why am Ah thinkin so ahead of myself, I mean, it's hasn't been that long since we started datin. Ah just want Remy and Ah to be happy together that is what's most important. Ah can't just keep on thinkin what if any more, just gotta contribute protectin and savin the world each day ...with Remy by mah side. _

Rogue sighs. _Oh my gosh...ah am head ovah heels for that cajun. Ah love him..._

Rogue tossed her bedsheets off of her and looked out the window. _Hmm... The sky looks so nice out tonight. Ah think Ah'll go for a fly around the mansion. Get wild! And Ah won't even change mah nightie that's how darin Ah am..hehehehehhe._

Rogue walked onto the roof to the edge, throwing her hands up getting ready for flight..

Little did she know Gambit was already on the roof before she got there...

_Hehehehe de fille chere look so cute in her lil nightie hehehe and she wanna fly too? Not before I git to her first. Heehehe._

_To be continued...:D  
_

* * *

A/N - Another short chapter :D weeeeeeee

Ce Qui = French word for "What?"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything X-men related.

Author's Notes: Wow, it's been forevers since my last update :P BUTT, I will try to update more often :D Thanks everyone for the great reviews, much appreciated!

* * *

Gambit leaped out of the shadows and grabbed Rogue by the waist.

Not surprised by him appearing out of nowhere she greatly enjoyed being in Gambit's embrace…if only for a moment….whilst forgetting what she was dressed in on this occasion.

"Oh mon chere… you tink I would let you fly out here in de cold…in dis ensemble?," Remy tisked, "Don't wan chere to catch de cold no, you stay here with Gambit…inside your bedroom." With that being said, he added a provocative wink and playful kiss to her hair.

Rogue giggled. "Gambit! Sugah… yo probably right, lets get inside HONEYBUNS!" she said as she slapped Remy's 'buns'.

Gambit let out a low growl, echoing his loving girlfriend's actions with pleasure.

Rogue sighed "Ohhh Remy, ah sho do love yo fine bootay."

"Ohhh Rogue… lets spoon mon amour." He pushed Rogue onto her bed and snuggled up behind her, smelling her lustrous hair.

Both of them giggled and smiled softly, knowing how simply being close to one another can make them so happy.

_It's l'ahke ya just know_, thought Rogue. _How someone so special just lights up yo heart, like Remy does mine…Ah haven't felt this way in…in… who am ah kidding. Ah've come close but never had feelings for a person l'ahke ah do fo Remy…and ah'm fine if he's the only person ah feel l'ahke this with. _She closed her eyes and grinned to herself.

Meanwhile, Remy just stared at Rogue, and felt her with his empathy. Words could not describe how amazing he felt to know Rogue felt amazing as well along with him. He had dreams before of just laying with Rogue and holding her, yes sometimes he had dreams of other things too *wink wink* but nothing compared to how simple yet lovingly happy this made him.

He stared at her hair, how long and wavy it was, he caressed it slowly, quietly. He moved his free right hand up and down her arm lightly and smoothly, tiny goosebumps appeared. He moved down to gently kiss her shoulder, then moved slowly to her neck, being careful that her hair was covering her skin there.

"That feels good cajun," Rogue turned over to face him. She looked into his red on black eyes. "Whatcha thinking about Remy? In that lil old mind o yours?" she asked while poking him lightly on the chest.

Remy smiled, "Well, if chere must know, I be tinkin about …us."

"Wha about us," Rogue joined him in his smile game.

"About how…you would make a great wife someday…"

To be continued….

* * *

Author's Notes: :D So let me know what ya guys think pleeeaaseeee. This chapter really went deeper into their relationship and feelings for each other. Hoped y'all enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I know it's been a while :p But thought I'd give it another go at adding to this story. I'm such a sucker for Romyness! lol.

Disclaimer - I do not own the characters from x-men or anything x-men related.

* * *

Rogue closed her eyes and rubbed them, then reopened them just to make sure this wasn't all a dream, and wondering if what Remy had said was true.

In all of Rogues life she wanted nothing more than to be loved...to feel loved and not judged for being herself. At that moment she felt like a princess in a fairy tale. She was being swept off her feet by Remy Lebeau himself..and she loved it. She had grown to love Remy and she knew he cared so much about her. What more could a good ol' southern gal want these days...besides putting a ring on it of course!

"Remy, did ya really mean that or did ya slip and fall again in the kitchen? I swear it wasn't me who spilled the hot cocoa this morning!"

Remy stared back lovingly into her doey green eyes.

"Okay it was meh! I knocked ovah mah cup while trying to pour me a bowl of lucky charms! You know how frazzled ah get when ahm hungry!"

Remy chuckled. "Cher your are one crazy and magnificent woman...all rolled into one. O' course I mean what I said cher, 100% truth and NO gambit did not slip on de cocoa but de lazer eyes did! You shoulda been der cher he fell right on his ass! Dat crazy homme, even de Jean had a chuckle hehheh."

"Dangit Remy! You shoulda recorded a video of it!"

"Sorry cher. Maybe next time," Gambit chuckled softly.

"Ah care about ya too Remy. A lot. And ahm happy when ahm with ya...darn you and yo charmin ways!" Rogue shook her head and giggled.

Remy tisked. "Im just getting started cher, you ain't see noting yet!"

To be continued... (duh!)

* * *

A/N: I think this is the shortest "chapter" I've written so far but ...at least it's something? :D


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything X-men related (weuweu)_

* * *

"Hmm, we'll see about that Gambit. We shall just see."

Gambit sprawled out on the bed. Lying on his back and put his hand behind his head He closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like to make love to rogue. Was she just as fiesty in the sack as she was with their bantering conversations? He felt her warmth radiating next to him and decided then and there that he wanted to feel her, explore her.

He turned to his side facing her and motioned his gloved hand towards her arm, gently caressing it up and down.

Rogue stiffened. 'What the heck is he doing? Making moves on Meh? Well, that does feel nice...what the hay, Ahm covered up anyway! He just betray not take things too far...'

Rogue decided she wanted to get in on some feeling action too and placed a hand over his broad shoulders and started to massage it...'a gal could get used ta this' rogue smirked inwardly.

Gambit watched her hand for a minute, surprised she would make such a move but pleased nonetheless. He stared at her.

"What?"

"Noting," smiled Gambit. "Maybe go a little lower nuh? Still a bit sore der from de danger room session Gambit had with de wolverine yesterday."

"Ugh alright," Rogue motioned a bit lower above and around his chest area.

'Hehehehheheehehehe'

'What in tha world am ah doin?' Rogue thought tho she did not stop her 'exploring' and such.

Remy closed his eyes and groaned softly, lazily...maybe she rub good in o'ter places hmmmmmm..  
All of a sudden Remy rolled over so her hands were now rubbing his back.

'Tha little swamp rat wants his back massaged now. What the jambalaya?'

She opens her mouth to complain, to deny that she is not his messeuse when she decides to play along instead...

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
